Un kilo de tomates, por favor
by Oo-Naruko-oO
Summary: ¿Por qué le gustan tanto los tomates a Sasuke? ¿Por su sabor? ¿Su textura? ¿Por sus efectos afrodisiacos? Naruto acabará descubriendolo. SasuNaruSasu


Esta historia la escribí hace poco para un concurso. Aún no sé en que puesto va a quedar pero presiento que en el de los más extraños y sin sentido xD

Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Un kilo de tomates, por favor.**

Se suponía que iba a ser un hermoso día. El cálido sol resplandecía en las calles de Konoha, los niños jugaban felices en el parque, los ninjas comenzaban sus misiones y entrenamientos, algunas mujeres se agrupaban en su cotilleo matutino, y los más desafortunados, como yo, nos aburríamos haciendo la compra en la tediosa cola de una frutería.

¿Que cómo llegué a parar aquí?

Todavía no sé si fue porque Sasuke me obligó con una larga retahíla de insoportables reniegos y varias bolas de fuego disparadas hacia mi posición, o accedí para dejar de escuchar sus estupideces, cansado de que la precaria zona de mi pelvis sufriera quemaduras de tercer grado.

Contradecir a Sasuke era como dejar que Ero-senin te arrastrara al más impúdico burdel de la ciudad.

Una muy mala idea.

Aunque como última estancia, también se podía tener en cuenta que había agotado toda la reserva de ramen de mi despensa, y no tenía más remedio que salir a comprar.

Pero esa misma mañana, mientras yo esperaba con una paciencia impropia en mí en la cola de la frutería a que el dependiente me despachara, se colocó tras de mí un nuevo cliente, trayendo consigo una letal información.

-Hola, Naruto.

Giré el rostro por encima de mi hombro y a penas tuve que tomarme tiempo en descubrir el rostro que se escondía tras la portada abierta del último tomo Icha Icha para adultos.

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Creo que lo mismo que a todos –inclinó el libro erótico que siempre leía, para que pudiera ver como curvaba felizmente su único ojo visible-. Comprar un poco de fruta.

-Ahh.

Si no lo llega a mencionar podía haber seguido creyendo de por vida que tenía la máscara pegada como una segunda piel y se alimentaba de aire.

-Me he enterado de que Sasuke sufrió algunas heridas en la última misión y le han mandado reposo en casa ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-¿Te refieres a ese insoportable e insondable pozo de necesidades? –farfullé molesto-. No dejaba de molestarme con que fuera a hacerle un recado y le eché codeína en su café. Ahora duerme a gusto en el sofá.

Me pareció ver una gota deslizándose lentamente por la frente de mi sensei.

Llámame sádico o cruel, pero sufriendo como yo sufría diariamente el terrible carácter del bastardo, esas pequeñas cosas eran las únicas que lograban equilibrar la balanza de nuestras habituales disputas.

-Es indudable lo bien que os va juntos –respondió sin mucha convicción.

Me encogí de hombros indiferente. Ni bien, ni mal, con Sasuke no había un término medio de relación. Un día nos queríamos matar y segundos después sudábamos uno en brazos del otro en nuestra batalla personal por dominar y ser dominado. A pesar de llevar conviviendo juntos como pareja más de dos años, todos los días era una explosión constante de sentimientos contradictorios.

La cola avanzó, y ambos dimos dos pasos hacia delante.

-¿Y qué es lo que vas a comprar? –me preguntó curioso al cabo de unos segundos.

-Un kilo de tomates.

Aún recordaba lo afanoso, repetitivo e incluso agresivo que se había puesto Sasuke cuando me exigió encarecidamente, a gritos desde el sofá, que no se me ocurriera entrar en casa sin haberle comprado su kilo de tomates.

Parecía un yonki drogadicto enganchado a la fructosa.

Tarde me di cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta, y pronto llegaron las bolas de fuego hacia mis sensibles zonas bajas. No llegué a comprender como, aún herido, conseguía reunir tanto chakra.

No tuve más remedio que recurrir a las pastillas que me dio Oba-chan para casos extremos.

Viva la codeína y todos sus efectos secundarios.

-Son muchos tomates –meditó instantes después mi profesor retomando el tema-. ¿Son todos para ti o para el pozo insoportable de necesidades?

-Para el bastardo –afirmé con un resoplido-. Aunque seguro que mañana me vuelve a amenazar con que le compre otro kilo. Luego dice que soy yo el que tiene una obsesión malsana con el ramen.

Intuí como se formaba una sinuosa sonrisa bajo la máscara de mi sensei.

-Realmente le tienen que gustar mucho.

Desde luego. Tanto como la venganza. Aunque ya no le quedara nada por lo que vengarse, a él le gustaba seguir soñando que se vengaba de alguien, bañarse pensando en la venganza, planificar su próxima venganza, comer tomates mientras planeaba más venganza…

Era otro de sus vicios mal sanos.

La cola volvió a avanzar y ambos volvimos a dar otros dos pasos hacia delante. Tan sólo quedaba una clienta por despachar para que llegara mi turno.

-Comprendo que le gusten tantos los tomates –prosiguió mi sensei tras de mí, retomando con desinterés su lectura-. Tienen muchas proteínas, es un buen antioxidante para los músculos, además, ayuda a prevenir el cáncer de próstata, de pulmón, de colon, el cervical, la infertilidad masculina, el colesterol alto y… alguna otra cosa más.

De nuevo giré el rostro por encima de mi hombro, esta vez con asombro.

¿Para tantas cosas servían los tomates? La información realmente me impresionó. Incluso hasta comencé a meditar seriamente si empezar a comer yo también un poco de ese fruto divino. ¿Estaría informado Sasuke de toda esa nutrición beneficiosa?

-Eso es verdaderamente informativo, Kakashi-sensei –respondí agradecido.

Mi profesor curvó de nuevo su ojo felizmente y dimos otro paso más. Hasta que por fin llegó mi turno.

-¿Qué desea? –me preguntó el dependiente.

-Un kilo de tomates, por favor.

-Enseguida.

Mientras el joven maniobraba con una bolsa de papel y mi futuro alimento, Kakashi-sensei aprovechó la distracción para acercar su rostro hasta mi oído y poder susurrarme confidencialmente.

-Acabo de recordar otra peculiaridad del tomate –insinuó socarronamente tomándose su tiempo para continuar, escogiendo las palabras exactas-. Estudios científicos demuestran que el tomate tiene una connotación muy nutritiva en el terreno sexual. Debido a su alto contenido antioxidante, durante las relaciones habrás podido comprobar como logra aumentar considerablemente la producción de semen al eyacular, lo hace más líquido y mejora el riego sanguíneo. Por lo que la dureza del pene en erección llega a ser realmente espectacular.

Las últimas palabras me hicieron fruncir el entrecejo enérgicamente.

¿Más semen? ¿Más liquido? ¿Más dura?

Los recuerdos de alegres y desinhibidas noches en nuestro dormitorio cruzaron a gran velocidad por mi mente.

_-Bastardo, no puedo creer que después de cinco veces aún quieras más. ¿Es que acaso no se te agotan las reservas? ¿Cómo puedes tenerla todavía tan dura?_

_Sonrisa prepotente dibujándose de medio lado._

_-Los Uzumakis no tenéis ni la más mínima resistencia comparados con los Uchihas. Somos una raza superior._

_-¡Teme, haré que te tragues esas palabras!_

Pero lo que me tragué aquella noche fue otra cosa… mucho más dura.

-Y eso no es todo –la voz de mi sensei continuaba resonando a mi espalda-. Seguir habitualmente una dieta rica en glucosa, como son los tomates, ayuda a que el semen tenga un sabor más agradable…

¿Sabor agradable?

_-¿No te ha gustado? –me preguntó con un tono ligeramente arrogante._

_Saboreé con desconcierto el líquido blanquecino que había sido derramado en mi boca._

_-No es eso. Es solo que…sabe raro. Entre suave y salado._

_-Inténtalo otra vez, seguro que la siguiente sabe mejor._

_-Oe, me estoy dando cuenta de que tienes los cojones muy pequeños para todo lo que almacenas ahí dentro. No estarás utilizando algún genjutsu ¿no?_

Ardí en las llamas del infierno. Literalmente. No se contentó atacándome con las habituales bolas de fuego. Esa noche me hizo el Amateratsu.

Maldita sed de venganza…

-Aunque, claro está, eso es cuestión de gustos –fue lo último que escuché decir a mi sensei cono fin de su charla instructiva después de que mis pensamientos volvieran de Ramenlandia-. Ahora ya sabes la importancia que tiene comer muchos tomates. ¿Por qué crees que Sasuke come tantos?

Despacio, giré el rostro para darle una mirada que anunció una opinión bastante clara de lo que pensaba de aquella idea.

El bastardo había estado haciendo trampas constantemente. Lo sabía, Sasuke siempre había sabido las cosas beneficiosas que daba a su masculinidad comer tantos tomates y aún así alardeaba de su virilidad y resistencia como si lo consiguiera por merito propio.

Bastardo engreído.

Por el gran Hokage que esta vez se iba a enterar de quién era Uzumaki Naruto.

-Aquí tiene su kilo de tomates.

La alegre voz del dependiente consiguió sacarme de mis cavilaciones. Tras pagar, agarré la bolsa de tomates, observé su interior unos segundos, y tras coger una de esas rojizas hortalizas, la mordí con ansia.

-Me las pagarás… -murmuré entre bocado y bocado-. Bastardo tramposo, esta noche veremos quién de los dos aguanta más…

Y mostrando una maquiavélica sonrisa, alcé la mano en modo de despedida saliendo de la tienda.

-Gracias por todo, Kakashi-sensei.

Tenía mucho que comer hasta llegar a casa, y algo en qué pensar para detener esas llamas del infierno.

-¿Qué le pongo? –le preguntó de nuevo el dependiente.

Kakashi alzó la mirada del libro y curvó su ojito feliz.

-Otro kilo de tomates, por favor.

**FIN**

* * *

Un One shot algo extraño, lo sé. Pero la idea me vino así de repente a las dos de la mañana y no pude parar hasta finalizarlo.

Lo cierto es que lo de los tomates es algo verídico. Los actores de vida alegre y miembro entrepiernico intranquilo lo toman mucho para esas escenas comprometidas en las que dar la talla es lo más importante en su profesión. No todo es oro lo que reluce…

Gracias por leer. Besos, Naruko.


End file.
